1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to gloves and the fabrication of gloves and, more particularly, to a moisture control glove comprising perspiration control elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gloves are used in many industries and households to protect the hands of users. Many of such gloves, typically made of synthetic or natural latex, have substantially impervious properties. Gloves having impervious properties trap moisture and, in particular, trap perspiration inside the gloves. Gloves that trap perspiration inside feel clammy and uncomfortable to the user. This occurs particularly at the palm and finger areas and other areas where the glove most tightly contacts a user's skin. In addition, trapped perspiration within a glove promotes a moist, un-hygienic condition. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a glove that manages and controls perspiration within a glove.